One long year
by lillyredbird
Summary: What happens when Arthur is turned down by Alfred, and then they do a year long class assignment togeather? Crap summary, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing more humiliating then being rejected by your long time love interest, Maybe he just said no because I'm British…naa, everyone wants to date a British guy. I guess he said no because he knew I was too good looking for him. I mean is it wrong to like a guy? Or is it only wrong because I'm a guy too?

I guess that it could just be looks; I mean he's a tall 6'7 blond haired, baby blue eyed, chiselled jaw, American footballer and I'm a measly 5'11 ashy brown haired, green eyed, British book worm. It's not like I could ever compete with his (ex) cheerleader girlfriend. She's still trying to hang off his arm like he's the pole and she's the stripper. I would have paid to see her face the day he told her it was over. I heard she had a mega tantrum flipping tables and attacking some of his friends.

The look of pure horror on her face when I asked him out on a date was priceless. I was never one to hide my sexuality, no I'm not overly flamboyant and talk like I have a stick up my arse, but if you asked me which body type I preferred I would tell you openly that I was gay and have never liked girls. And I wouldn't have felt bad about him saying he wasn't into guys if the sound of her laughter wasn't in the background, I just want to punch her in the mouth. But I can't risk my chance for oxford just because a slut laughed at me being turned down for a date.

The bell for class rang and the crowd dispersed leaving me and her in the hallway. She walked up to me with a smug look on her face.

'Face it Arthur he's mine' I couldn't hold back my laughter, was she real right now? "He's mine"

'Last time I checked Natalia. He left you, meaning he isn't yours, you just wish he was.' I stated and then walked to my first class of the year.

I grumbled realising that my first class was all the way on the other side of the school, meaning that I was going to be late and probably have to sit next to that weird Canadian kid again. Matthew? I think his name was…who knows.

I didn't even bother to knock as I walked into my class just scanned the faces of the kids in seat, looking for that unruly curl that stuck out of Matthews hair, But to my surprise when I found the shy boy the seat next to him was taken by Gilbert. A white haired, "totally awesome" pain in the arse, I have no idea why Matthew was talking to him, but they seemed to be having a rather good chat so I didn't feel the need to move the white haired devil.

'Hey Arthur' I looked over to see the object of my affections pointing to an empty seat next to him. I sighed and walked over to the empty seat, not only had I just been rejected but now I had to sit next to him for the rest of the year too? The world hates me.

'How you doing dude?' he asked me with a big grin on his stupid, handsome face. I sighed really? He wants to ask how I'm feeling. How about miserable, hating that I'm stuck sitting with him for the rest of the year. That the mere sound of his voice and the feel of his body next to mine is making me blush harder then I was when I asked him out.

I ignored the question and waited for the teacher to start the lesson. He didn't even seem to care that I came in late, he was this weird Italian dude, I think he is the grandfather of one of the kids in the school. Most of the girls in the school thought he was hot, and I can't blame them, for an old man he looked pretty good, he didn't have any grey hair, and his skin was still as smooth as a 20 year old. His body still looked really fit too; I could have sworn he had abbs under that dress shirt and a perfect ass too.

'Hey Iggy?' I felt someone prod my side ripping me from my thoughts.

'Ow, what was that for you bloody git?' I looked over at Alfred gearing daggers at him while rubbing my side where he gabbed.

'I said do you want to be my partner for the assignment we have to do over the year?' he said with a grin seeming to have not heard what I called him.

'What assignment?' I asked a confused expression clear on my face. Crap did I zone out staring at the teacher? I heard Alfred chuckle under his breath, because normally it would have been him zoning out and him asking me after class to tutor him. That's how this whole crush thing started, last year he was falling behind in his classes and he desperately needed someone to help him or else they were kicking him off the football team. So my teacher offered me to him for tutoring, I had only said yes because I needed the money, living alone didn't always have its ups.

At first I was annoyed by how dumb he was. But after a few months of helping him I saw the progress he made, realised closer to the end of the year just how much I had fallen for him, I was so immensely happy and proud of him when he got 100/100 on his tests. That was the day he realised he could do so much better than a cheerleader who was cheating on him and dumped Natalia that afternoon.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of him giving me a huge hug and crying on my shoulder about how happy he was that I had helped him though the year and that next year he could apply for football scholarships to get into university.

I jumped as there was another prod at my side, and looked over to Alfred again, this time he was giving me an almost childish pout.

'You're not listening to me.' He whined. I sighed and apologised.

'I'm sorry, what were you saying about the assignment?' I asked positive I was going to pay attention this time. The smile was back on Alfred's face.

'Ok. So it's a yearlong project where we have to learn about our partners life's and type up a paper about what we learned about them.' He explained

'It has to be typed up in three parts. First is the past, Second is about the person now, and lastly about what they want to do in the future' Alfred said an excited smile covering his face.

'It's worth more than half our overall final grade' he said

'So why do you want me to be your partner? Aren't you supposed to be disgusted by my right now?' I said a slight bitter tone to my voice. I couldn't help but be confused and mad that after turning me down he wants to partner up with me, and yes I had said we could be friends but that didn't mean I wanted to do a yearlong assignment with him. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

'What are you talking about? Why would I be disgusted by you? Just because you told me your feelings doesn't change the fact that you saved my ass last year and I owe you one.' He said a huge grin plastered on his face.

'I figured that seeing as you helped me I would help you with this, I'll tell you anything you want for your essay that way you get top marks.' He doesn't see the problem with this does he?

'You do realise that I'm going to have to tell you everything about me too, and seeing as it's a "group" project if you do a crap essay then we both fail.' The look of realisation that crossed the Americans face was priceless.

'I didn't think of that…you've got to help me Iggy! You know I can't wright essays, I get all distracted.' Alfred yelled while pulling me into a tight embrace crushing the air from my lungs.

'Al-Alfred, I can't breathe!' I groaned out trying to wriggle out of his embrace. Apologising instantly he let me go, and watched as I awkwardly forced air back into my lungs.

'Fine, ill partner up with you for the assignment' I said sighing this is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

After class Arthur had decided to ask the teacher for more information about the task he had set for the class. Alfred had stated that he had a question to ask the teacher as well and if Arthur was waiting then it would be easier to wait with him.

Arthur walked up to the wild Italian teacher and tapped him on the shoulder not surprised when he jumped thinking everyone had left.

'Hello Mr Vargas I was wondering if you could please explain the assignment in a little more detail?' Mr Vargas didn't seem surprised by the question. In fact he seemed to be beaming that a student would even ask him for more help.

'Si, What I want is for the first week or so, you two talk about each other's past, what you did when you were kids, age 10 and under anything and everything, that will help fill out the opening.' He said. Arthur was thinking that this was to be like a biography only instead of writing about yourself your writing how you perceive your partners life.

'For the second Part I want you spend time with each other. Hang out and get to know your partners life, what they do, what they see as fun and entertaining, get to know each other's family and how they see your project partner' Arthur frowned at this, he lived alone. His family wanting nothing to do with him after he came out to them.

'What your partners life from age 11 to now should be what fills your essay, it should explain who they are now and how you see them in your own eyes.' Alfred nodded at that part making Arthur wonder what was going through the Americans head.

'and lastly the future, this part is a little harder, I want you to type up what your partner thinks about doing when they grow up. Then how you see the other person's life turning out, I want you to be really detailed on what you think will happen to them, but don't tell your partner until the presentation of the project. Because the reaction is also a part of the grade.' Mr Vargas finished up with a smile on his face.

I nodded and turned to Alfred waiting for him to ask his question but he merely asked if he could get a late note for both of us. Mr Vargas did so without question and handed one to both of us. Saying our thanks we both went on our way to our next class.

'So what class you got next?' Alfred asked a goofy smile on his face.

'Math' Alfred nodded and pulled out his time table.

'Hey so do I!' he sounded excited

'Who's your teacher for it?' he asked nudging into Arthurs side. Sighing Arthur also pulled out his time table.

'Mr Wang.' He said calmly, then making an undignified yelp when Alfred pushed him yelling some unknown sentence that Arthur couldn't make out. Growling Arthur pushed him back and glared at him.

'Do you have to be so loud? People are in class and don't want to hear your yelling!' Arthur yelled not noticing the he was standing right outside a class room door filled with students.

'Exactly Mr Kirkland, that's why I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you both a detention' Arthur froze in his spot hating the sound of one very smug Chinees teacher.

Mr Yao Wang had always hated Arthur for some unknown reason maybe because he had cut off some of his hair as a bet when he was going through his punk faze and the teacher had never forgiven him.

Arthur glared at the teacher and demanded a reason as to why he was also getting a detention. And Mr Wang pointed out that he was yelling just as loud as Alfred was and disturbing his class. Arthur pouted and sighed knowing he couldn't fight back at that, he was also in the wrong and it killed him to know that there would be a smudge on his record, a small one that could ruin his future.

Yet again he was seated next to Alfred for that class and knew that he was now stuck next to him for two classes, a yearlong assignment, and now detention. The world was defiantly out to get him. Hopefully he wouldn't be stuck next to him for every class or he might just die of embarrassment.

Yes he had been turned down by Alfred and no he didn't really want to spend a year telling him about his life, and being stuck next to him for one class was hard enough with him rubbing up agents him with every movement. But Mr Wang's class was over filled and Arthur was practically sitting in Alfred's lap! His leg was rubbing up agents my leg and his arm and shoulder touched mine no matter how much I wished it didn't and to make It worse he had to keep talking to me making him breath all over my face and neck. I'm pretty sure my face is redder then a tomato!

'Hey Iggy! You Wanna hang out with me during break? That way we can get started on our assignment.' Alfred said whispering into my ear making the tips of them go red. "Bloody hell man, pull yourself together. He turned you down. Stop acting like a school girl!" he scolded himself and willed the blush to lessen.

'Yeah, sure, but only if we go to the library.' He said knowing he would be able to get so space between him and Alfred. Alfred smiled and nodded happy that he could get to know some things about Arthurs past.

Arthur sighed with relief when the bell for brake signalled and he started to pack up his things happy that he would be able to put Alfred on the other side of the desk. Alfred on the other had was just happy that he got to spend some more time with his short tempered British friend, he wasn't really surprised that Arthur had asked him out he had guessed that Arthur had harboured feeling for him for a while now, he just felt bad that he couldn't return thoughs feeling back.

He had no problem with gay people, and he didn't understand why people did, they like who they liked and that was that, and just because he wasn't gay himself didn't mean he had to put people down for it or stop talking to Arthur because of it. He knew Arthur would move on and find someone who loved him just as much, and that thought made Alfred feel better.

On the way to the library Arthur made sure to stay at least three steps away from Alfred at all times, he had been close enough to him for long enough and he needed some space to breath. Once there Arthur pulled out his spear note book so he could wright down the things Alfred said.

'Where should I start?' he asked

'The earliest thing you remember I guess…' Arthur said hoping to get this over with quickly. Alfred looked like he was deep in thought for a couple of seconds before he smiled and looked up at Arthur.

'I think the earliest thing I remember is my mums smiling face on my third birthday, she was really sick at the time and my dad had just left taking my brother with him to Canada, my grandparents were helping to look after me and her both. She had offered to have a party for my birthday trying to make me happy and not worry about how sick she was getting, but I had refused saying that I wanted to spend the day with her and my grandma, 'cause my pop's was still working. She happily accepted and we all went out for dinner, it was fun…I don't think I had ever seen her smile so much…'Alfred paused as if he had to think about what he was going to say next.

'When we had gotten home everything seemed fine, I had been taken to bed and content…but the next thing I knew there was yelling and loud noises filling the house. My grandma came running into the room and pulled me out of bed, she was crying and mumbling things I couldn't understand at the time… she had taken me out the front past paramedics who were wheeling someone into the ambulance. At the time I thought it was my grandad they were taking…' a small tear fell from Alfred's eye but he quickly whipped it away. And Arthur had felt like crying himself, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the end of this. But Alfred had gone back to talking.

'In the hospital my grandma had me sitting in her lap and wouldn't tell me anything, she was just rocking me back and forth tears still in her eyes, I didn't find out till later that my grandad was fine, he was coming home from work when we had left, but that the reason that we were in the hospital was because my mother had taken a very sudden turn for the worst…' Alfred paused again and Arthur had felt like hugging Alfred, but he didn't. He just waited for Alfred to finish his story.

'I go and see her every year on my birthday…I know it would mean a lot to her to know I was there for her…' Alfred said quietly, Arthur reached across the table and touched his hand, giving him a caring look.

'I think she would just be happy to know her son grew up to be such a loving and caring man, who doesn't discriminate agents any one.' Arthur said, moving away and started to pack up his things.

'I've got some spare money on me, how about I get you something from the cafeteria?' Alfred smiled at the sound of free food and followed Arthur out of the library.

Hey sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter, im not sure if i entiarly like it but its done and i think thats all that madders :)


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by smoothly; Luckily Arthur wasn't stuck next to Alfred for every class, just History and Maths so far. Alfred wasn't in Arthurs English or photography class, but the tall American boy was in his PE class, which Arthur couldn't seem to find a problem with, seeing as Alfred was rather "fit" due to his years playing football. Lastly there was the detention Arthur and Alfred had to go to.

Arthur spent the time starting on his homework while Alfred was trying to get Arthur to talk about his past. Which Arthur calmly ignored. Yes he had to talk about his child hood eventually, but he sure as hell wasn't doing it now.

After the hour and a half of trying to finish his math work and listening to Alfred whine about how he needed something to start his Assignment with and how unfair Arthur was for getting to know about something in his childhood but he wasn't giving anything back. Arthur was extremely happy when the teacher had told them they could go home.

Arthur also needed to start on his photography home work as well. The teacher had told them that they were to find something they cared about and photograph it, it could be family, or pets, or nature. As long as they got enough shots to make a collage of it, no less than 100 photos.

The teacher had said that this was supposed to go over the year as well, seeing as we are to take all new photos. Arthur wasn't sure what or who he wanted to take photos of, he had no family and his cat didn't want anything to do with his photos.

Sighing he walked to his locker and put away his English book. Leaving out his History, Photography and Maths books, He shut his locker letting out a small squeak when Alfred was leaning on the locker next to Arthurs.

'Sup dude!' Alfred said happily unaware of the fright he just caused Arthur.

'What the hell is wrong with you!?' Arthur shouted at Alfred clutching his chest. Arthur didn't have many friends; in fact he didn't have any. So this whole sneaking up behind the locker thing was an unexperienced thing for Arthur. Alfred just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Arthur shoulder.

'Well I was coming to put things in my locker after I finished talking to my coach about why I didn't come to the first practise and saw you at yours, right across from mine and guessed I should wait and walk you home.' He said a smile plastered to his face.

Alfred has wanted to see Arthurs house since he had started tutoring him last year, Arthur had denied it and told him he would have rather have two hippos making love on his couch then have the American in his house. Now that he looks back on it that did seem a little harsh but he still didn't want Alfred to see his sad excuse for a home.

'Ha, very funny, not going to happen. I have another student to tutor today, then I have to go to work, just go home.' Arthur said a sigh in his voice. Alfred sighed and walked over to his own locker.

'Fine, but I will make it to your house one of these days.' Alfred said as Arthur let out a little chuckle. "Not if I can help it" Arthur thought to himself.

'I'll see you tomorrow Alfred…' Arthur said turning to leave.

'Hey before you go, I just want to say that I really don't have a problem with this morning, we can be friends, and I won't make it weird…' Alfred said after a long day of not really talking about this morning other than in history class. Arthur blushed, and quickly walked away trying to not think about what had happened only a few hours ago.

Arthur breathed a deep sigh when he got to front door. No he wasn't lying to Alfred when he said he had a student to teach, it was just that he shared a house with this student. He sighed when he heard rustling meaning that his house mate knew he was home and would be waiting for him to open the door.

'Bonjour ma chère!' his house mate said as he wrapped his long arms around Arthur's waist and moved in to kiss him, but his moves were cut short when Arthurs knee connected with his balls. He stepped over the French boy's body and invited himself into the house.

'Lock the door when you pick your pride up off the floor.' Arthur said before walking to his room. This whole house mate thing started just before the school brake.

Tired of living alone he went to the only other person he knew who lived alone at the school and made a proposal.

Flash back

_Sighing Arthur walked up to Francis Bonnefoy, a boy with light blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair, with and attitude to match his good looks._

_ 'Hello Mon ami!' Francis said standing up from his group of friends and went to hug Arthur. Arthur dodged the hug and tripped Francis so he fell on his face._

_ 'Yeah, yeah, I'm here to ask you something.' Arthur said, a board look painted on his face. Francis pulled himself up off the ground and just smiled at Arthur._

_It was no secret that Francis had a thing for Arthur. They had known each other since birth. But no matter how gay they both were there was no way he was ever having a relationship with that frog. He was too into both sides of the cookie for Arthurs taste._

_ 'I want to talk to you alone.' Arthur said before turning around and walking away from Francis and his two moron friends. _

_He walked to the library knowing only a few people would be there at this time and took a seat, watching Francis sit down as well. Francis flipped his hair over his shoulder and gave Arthur a longing look._

_ 'How can I help you Mon ami?' Francis asked a flirtatious look in his eye._

_ 'My apartment has become too expensive for what I get paid. I was thinking that seeing as you live on your own as well we could move into a small apartment and share the rent, to make it easier for the both of us, with the last year of school next year' he said, Arthur thought that this made perfect sense. A cheaper living for both of them._

_ 'Sure, it will make it cheaper for the both of us' Francis said_

_'But I would prefer not to move, seeing as I live close to the school. I have a spear room in my apartment so you can just move into there.' He said calmly._

_Arthur couldn't believe he had even said yes, not like Arthur didn't want him to say yes…but he did._

End Flash Back

The move hadn't taken long and arranging the rules of the house didn't take long either, they were rather simple.

Rules

1) Don't go into each other's rooms after 8

2) Arthur was not to cook , EVER!

3) Francis was to cook ALL meals.

4) Arthur was to help Francis with his homework after school.

5) Rent was to be paid every second Wednesday.

6) Arthur washes and Francis dry's and puts away

The rest was pretty basic, wash your own cloths and pick up rubbish. The homework part of it was really for Maths and Science. Francis had also asked if he could use Arthur as his muse for the project they had in the class, Arthur had told him that he could do whatever he wanted for the project; it was his grade not Arthurs.

Arthur wasn't shy in saying that Francis takes stunning photos; he was like magic when he had a camera in his hand, he could turn the worst place to take photos into something gorgeous and amazing. That's why Arthur didn't care if he was the object of Francis's photography.

Arthur walked into his room and dumped his bag on his bed glaring at the time; he would have to finish his homework after work. He quickly took off his school shirt and pulled on his work shirt. Ignoring Francis's catcalls from his door way.

'Piss off frog.' Arthur said before grabbing his work hat and left his room; Francis smiled and followed him out.

'Don't worry about tutoring me this afternoon; I'm going over to Antonio's tonight.' Francis said smiling

Arthur nodded and left not realising he left his house keys in his school bag.

**[A.N]**

So here's the third chapter :) sorry if it doesn't really flow, but i spent half the time dealing with my friends pestering me for my attention, plus i can only type it up at uni because i have no home computer right now. also i would like to say that because i live in Australia im going of the Australian school time table which is apparently different for every one else, so they are at the very end of January and are going into February, and its also still summer for them, because they are living in Australia too, because im to lazy to try and work out where they would be in America or such. i just thought you all should know.

Also i would like to thank every one who's following this story :) it makes me all giddy and such :D


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur worked in a café serving snotty teens, and business men coffee, a drink he can't stand, if there was one thing Arthur hated most in this world it would be coffee. Arthur couldn't understand why people liked it; it had the colour of dirt and pretty much tasted like it too. But hey the job paid the bills so he shouldn't be complaining.

His shift didn't start for another 15 minutes when he walked in (he ran) but that didn't stop his boss Elizabeth from pulling him by the collar of his shirt to the cash register because of the unexpected number of people standing in the café at this very moment.

Elizabeth goes to school with Arthur, her parents owned the shop and let her run it. She had moved from Hungary a little over three years ago and had a thick accent, she is also rather deadly with a fry pan, Gilbert has felt the sting of that more than once, he has had it coming every time though, but I won't get into that right now.

Elizabeth didn't even give him time to pin his name tag to his shirt before he was put in front a very angry customer. Arthur knew this boy from school as well. Standing before him is a tall, lean boy with deep brown hair and curl that stuck up from the rest of his hair. "Kind of like Alfred's…" he thought as he was given the death stare. Roderich also had a strange obsessive love for music. Probably because of his Austrian back ground.

'How may I help you sir?' Arthur asked his work smile on. Roderich glared at Arthur and asked for a double espresso. Taking the Austrians order he gave him the receipt and a number to listen out for when his order was ready. Next there was Feliciano Vargas and his German boyfriend Ludwig, both getting a flat white, yet again he took their order and gave them a number.

Elizabeth had decided it would just be easier to give numbers rather than taking people's names seeing as some times they would double up on names, or people would call it out wrong and a fight would break out. Ending up with one of the store windows being smashed and every one having to stay back an hour longer to talk to the cops about what happened.

It took almost an hour and a half but finally the huge number of people in the café had lessened down too three people sitting around talking, Arthur was happy to take the rest of not having to make coffee for a few minutes.

The bell on the door rang again causing Arthur to look up and see a very unforgettable American walk into the café, his equally unforgettable ex-girlfriend following behind him like a trained mutt. Arthur sighed and stood waiting to take their orders.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Arthur said keeping up his work smile. Alfred's noticeable frown turned on its head when he saw Arthur waiting to take his order.

'Hey Iggy! I didn't know you worked here! If you had told me I would have come around more often!' Alfred said (yelled) happily.

'Yeah whatever I want a chocolate frappe and he will have a chocolate milkshake.' Arthur glared at Natalia and put in the order.

'Large?'

'Are you dumb? Of course we will have a large.' Natalia Said rudely. Alfred moved to say something but was cut short by Natalia's foot kicking harshly into his shin.

'That will be $11.20' Arthur said calmly and Alfred handed over the money.

'Come on Alfie!' Natalia said in a loud high pitched voice while pulling Alfred away from a very angry Arthur. "What an utter bitch!" Arthur thought while going to make the order.

Arthur hadn't noticed Elizabeth walking up behind him. So it was rather funny for the Hungarian when Arthur jumped nearly 6ft and screamed like a girl at a one direction concert.

'Don't do that!' Arthur whisper screamed at her. Which she just laughed at.

'HAHA! sorry, sorry.' She said whipping tears from her eyes.

'You just looked like you needed the laugh'

'DO I LOOK LIKE IM LAUGHING ELIZABETH!?' Arthur screamed at her not noticing the entire café was looking at them, including a confused Alfred. Elizabeth just laughed harder and gave him a friendly hug.

'You are so easy to scare though,' Elizabeth gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek and told him the drinks were done. Arthur glared at Elizabeth and pored the drinks into cups.

Turning around Arthur saw Alfred with a sad look on his face holding Natalia's hand, a smug look of success on her ugly face. (Natalia isn't ugly, Arthurs just mad that she's holding Alfred's hand) Arthur sighed and walked over to them.

'Here are your drinks' Alfred stood up and took them, running his hand agents Arthurs. Arthur blushed a deep red at the feel of Alfred's hands on top of his. Natalia noticed this and stood up as well.

'Oh! Is this mine? I'll just take it' she said as she tried to take the frappe out for Alfred and Arthurs hands. Pretending to slip she poured the drink all over Arthur. Arthur jumped back in horror.

'What the bloody hell!?' He shouted in anger and embarrassment. He looked at Alfred to see him glaring at Natalia as she laughed at what happened.

'Whoops, looks like I've made a mess, you should really get to cleaning this up. I mean look at this floor, its filthy now.' Natalia said bluntly and harshly.

'Arthur what happened are you alright?' Elizabeth came over to see what happened. She was surprised to see him covered in chocolate frappe that the laughing girl clearly poured over him by the site of her hand still holding the cup. And she was saddened by the very embarrassed look that covered Arthurs face.

Elizabeth watched as that look of embarrassment turned to one of anger. Arthur was well known for his temper, normally he had it under control but all he could see was red as he took the un-spilled milkshake that was still in his hand and pulled the no longer laughing Natalia closer to him.

'You're a fucking bitch did you know that?! I hope you get everything that comes to you! Starting with this!' Arthur yelled then poured some of the ice cold drink down her front, splashing the rest in her face.

Her horrified screams cut thorough the deathly quiet café. Alfred would have laughed had he not also been terrified to see this side of Arthur. Elizabeth on the other hand had seen this side of Arthur many times, from a past she would rather forget.

Arthur watched Natalia scream for a few seconds before dropping the cup and walking out of the café tears threatening to fall from his no longer hate filled eyes.

'Fuck! Did I just do that!? FUCK!' Arthur yelled angrily to himself speeding his walk up into a run.

(page brake)

Elizabeth let the girl scream until Arthur left and then slapped her.

'I don't give a Fuck who you are, but don't ever come back to this café again. Now get out before I call the cops on your skanky ass.' Elizabeth said calmly not raising her voice once. But her words were dripping with poison and promises of death. Natalia looked at Alfred who was looking at the door where Arthur left.

'Are you deaf? Get the fuck out of my café!' Elizabeth said again while grabbing Natalia by the arm and dragging her outside.

'Come back here and I will call the cops on you.' Elizabeth said one more time before walking back into the café. Looking at the left over customers Elizabeth calmly told them to leave as well. No one questioned as they all fled the café.

Sighing Elizabeth turned to Alfred who was still standing in that one spot.

'Are you ok?' Elizabeth said calmly touching Alfred's arm.

'N-no…I have to see him…do you know where he lives?'

[AN]

Hahahaha sorry for taking so long to put this up *rubs back of neck nervously* but i was just feeling like no one really wanted to read it so why put it up any more. but its up now so its ok :)

Please review it, other wise it will probably take forever for me to put up the next chapter. i just feel insecure about this and with no feed back i feel as though ill just give up on it...


	5. Chapter 5

(A Few Hours Earlier)

Alfred sat at home trying and failing to do his math homework.

'Damn it, it didn't look so hard when Arthur was doing it…' Alfred thought as he looked at the third question. To focused on his work he didn't notice his Gran standing in the door way to his room.

'Oh honey, you look a little lost.' She said chuckling under her breath. Alfred smiled and nodded.

'Yeah it's much harder than last year' he said putting his pencil down and got up to give his Gran a hug.

'Did you see that nice young British boy today? Maybe he could help you this year too?' Alfred smiled at the memories of Arthur spending many hours after school last year at his place just helping him study, his Gran kept making him cakes as a thanks. But the moment Alfred knew she had accepted him as family was when he when from calling her "Miss Jones" to "Fran" To "Gran" (Fran's her name)

'Yeah I did, in fact we are doing an assignment together' Alfred's Gran smiled.

'That's nice, come down for some afternoon tea, then you can have another crack at that math work.' Alfred smiled and followed his Gran down to the kitchen.

Alfred's Gran had just finished cutting him a piece of apple pie (his favourite) when they heard a knock on the door.

'Oh, who could that be?' Fran Asked, Alfred looked confused and got up to look.

'I'll go check.' He said moving towards his front door. To say he was surprised when he opened the door would have been an understatement. He was furious.

'What are you doing here Natalia?' It wasn't really a question. More like a demand, Natalia gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and tackled him into a hug.

'Alfie! I missed you so much!' she squealed in his ear. Alfred angrily pushed her off him and straightened out his cloths. Natalia gave him a hurt look which he just scoffed at.

'Alfred who is it?' Fran yelled from the kitchen.

'It's no o-'

'It's me Miss Jones!' Natalia yelled cutting Alfred off, winning another glare from him. Fran walked in from the kitchen and also glared at Natalia.

It was no secret that Alfred's Gran hated Natalia as much as Arthur did, Natalia had done one too many things to mess with her family and she wasn't going to have her in her house.

'Why are you here?' Fran Said rather bluntly. Natalia put on a fake sad face.

'I came to talk to Alfred about are relationship' Alfred Glared daggers at Natalia.

'What Relationship? You mean the one I ended!' Alfred Shouted. Natalia sighed and dropped the fake face.

'Ok, geese, I just want to talk ok? And we don't have to do it here Miss Jones, my friends told me about this little café not far from here.' Alfred looked at his Gran For an answer and she just gave a quick nod. Sighing Alfred Went up stars to get his wallet and house keys.

On the walk Natalia gave a panicked look, not in the mood to ask what happened Alfred ignored her.

'Alfie…I think I accidently left my wallet at home…' Natalia said quietly. Alfred glared at her, and then sighed.

'It's fine…I've got enough for the two of us…' Alfred said, annoyance clear on his face. "Accidently my ass" Natalia smiled and wrapped herself around Alfred's arm hanging off him like a professional stripper.

Alfred happily pushed her off him when he saw they were only a few shops from the café, Natalia pouted again but didn't move to touch him. Natalia noticed Arthur at the cash register first and scowled when she saw how Alfred reacted when he spotted the Brit.

Alfred didn't like the way she was talking to Arthur when she was ordering the drinks, "How dare you talk to my Arthur like that!" he thought bitterly, glossing over the fact he thought Arthur was his. But when he went to say something to her about her attitude she harshly kicked him in the shin.

Alfred tried not to glare when he paid for the drinks but he was ready to tell Natalia where she could shove her attitude. Arthur looked angry himself when Natalia pulled Alfred away.

'What do you want to talk about? You better make it quick.' Alfred said angry that he had to pay so much for a person he doesn't like any more.

'I want us to-' Natalia was cut short by a high pitched scream. Alfred turned around to see Arthur yelling at a very pretty girl Alfred had never seen before. Alfred was angry that the girl had obviously done something to Arthur because she was laughing.

Alfred was getting up to say something when he saw the girl kiss Arthur on the cheek. For some reason Alfred couldn't hold back the stab of sadness that attacked his heart when he saw that. Sitting back down he hadn't even noticed when Natalia had grabbed his hand, but at this short moment in time he was glad he had someone's hand to hold, Even if it was that cheater.

Alfred stood up instantly to take the drinks off Arthur but when his hands touched Arthurs he couldn't help but smile at the blush that covered the Brits face.

Alfred hadn't noticed when Natalia stood up, but when she dumped her drink all over Arthur it was very obvious on Alfred's face that she and he were defiantly over.

'Whoops, looks like I've made a mess, you should really get to cleaning this up. I mean look at this floor, its filthy now.' Alfred gave a look to Natalia that promised two things.

1) They were never **Ever! **Getting back together and

2) Natalia had just hit the top of Alfred's Hate list!

Alfred moved his glare from Natalia to the girl who had previously kissed Arthur when she came to see what had happened.

'You're a fucking bitch did you know that?! I hope you get everything that comes to you! Starting with this!' Arthur yelled then poured some of the ice cold drink down Natalia's front, then splashing the rest in her face.

Alfred was not expecting that to come from Arthur at all and in fact it had frightened him no end. The problem was when Arthur walked out of the café he desperately wanted to follow him, to stop him from running, to say that he was completely fine with what he had done. "Wow…that is not "straight" thinking now is it matey?" Alfred thought not really caring if that the thoughts of wanting to hold Arthur made him gay.

The next thing Alfred knew was the girl who had kissed Arthur was asking him if he was ok. He wasn't, one minute he is 100% positive he's straight and now he could be Bi? His world was crumbling and all he could think about was holding Arthur.

'N-no…I have to see him…do you know where he lives?'

(Page Brake)

Alfred ran to Arthur house hoping he was there, when he got to the end of the street he could see Arthur sitting out the front of a house crying, he was hiding his beautiful sea green eyes in his hands. "Wait. Beautiful?" Alfred thought, but then shook the thought from his mind.

Alfred walked up to Arthur, pulling him up from his spot and wrapping his arms around Arthurs neck into a hug, Shocked and having no idea who was suddenly hugging him Arthur pushed him away.

Alfred wasn't shocked when he was pushed away but was saddened to see Arthur still crying, Alfred moved to touch Arthurs face where tear streaks stained his hansom featchers. Arthur jumped away from Alfred's hand, a panicked look crossing his face like he wanted to run again.

'Arthur…' Alfred said quietly before pulling the shorter British man back to his embrace. Arthur tried to push away again but Alfred wouldn't have it and pushed him agents the door so he wouldn't back away.

'No, don't do this' Arthur sobbed out, confused Alfred held him closer.

'Arthur, its ok' Alfred said in a soothing voice. Hoping to calm Arthur down to a point where he's not crying.

'No, it's not! You should hate me now! F-for being so monstrous!' Arthur choked on some of the words. Alfred shook his head.

'Hate you? How could I hate you? You saved my ass last year' Alfred said pulling away to see the tears still flowing from Arthur's eyes. "What do I do? How do I make the tears stop?! Tell me!" Alfred yelled in his head as he could feel all of Arthurs hurt and pain.

Of course Alfred knew Arthur lived alone until just recently, I mean how could he not? Gran was always asking why he stayed over so late helping Alfred. Alfred would never forget all the pain that Arthur held in his voice when he was telling them what happened and he could feel all the same pain right now. But not in Arthurs words, his tears and the way he desperately wanted to hold onto Alfred but is reluctant to.

Alfred remembered one line from Arthur's story last year.

Flash Back

_ 'Ha! I've never even gotten a kiss from my mum. I mean my Grandmother has given me a family kiss but I've never had a kiss that promised an unconditional love…'_

End Flash Back

Alfred did the one thing he could think of; he stared into Arthurs tear filled eyes and kissed him. Alfred panicked a little when Arthur didn't respond to start with, but relaxed into the kiss when Arthur closed his eyes and leaned up to kiss him back.

It was clear that Alfred wasn't kissing him to get something out of it, but to show Arthur that everything was fine, that no madder what happened Alfred would still care about him.

Arthur had felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest when Alfred's lips had touched his. And he couldn't help but give the tiniest of smiles when Alfred pulled back.

'Are you ok now?' Alfred whispered to Arthur. Blushing and sitting on a loss of words Arthur just nodded. Alfred smiled and moved to kiss him again.

'Aww! Mon petit amour is growing up, his first kiss and everything!' Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice that belonged to one stubble chined French man sang behind him.

'Fuck you Frog.' Was all Arthur said before pushing Alfred away, Alfred felt the blush spreading across his face as Francis walked up next to him and winked.

'I-I'll see you tomorrow then!' Alfred quickly said before running off in the direction of his house. Arthur blushed more and nodded, watching him till he turned the corner. "Wanker kissed me…"

'Well it looks like you had an event filled day.' Francis said before falling into a fit of giggles and opening the door to their share house.

Arthur looked back at the direction Alfred ran again, "No shit. First he turns me down, then he asks to be my partner in the assignment, then gets me in trouble, shows up at my work, runs to my house and then kisses me before running off…all on the first day of school…" he thought before going in to have a shower.

[AN]

Ahh! *hides* God i hope you guys like this chapter. I finished it last week but i didnt get the chance to upload it till today T-T and now im just afrade none of you will like the twist i put in it at the end... T-T oh well its up now and i would like to thank the following for reviewing and encouraging me to get this chapter up ^_^

midknight4ever, RIVILvFv, Night, Dreiks and The Wayward Orphans ^_^ I just had to say thank-you for reviewing ^_^

also im not sure when ill get the next chapter up seeing as im going camping this weekend and i start my new work next Tuesday :/ But i will try hard to keep wrighting ^_^


End file.
